1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silencer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common silencer is a cylindrical member having a space therein and has a closed front end portion and a rear end portion in which is formed an opening communicating with the space. In general, this kind of silencer is used by being inserted from a rear-end side thereof into a bell that is a sound radiating portion of a brass instrument. When the silencer is mounted on the bell, a substantial length of a pipe of the brass instrument (i.e., the length of the pipe which determines a wavelength of a standing wave of a sound or a note) changes, resulting in generation of pitch distortion of a played note. In order to reduce the pitch distortion as small as possible, there has been used a silencer whose front end portion projects frontward from the bell in the state in which the silencer is mounted on the brass instrument (see Japanese Patent No. 3552026, for example).